The Awakening
by SpoiledGeek
Summary: After the return of The Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel still have to go home. With their depart everything seems normal but four years later... that changes. They return to Gravity Falls and discover that an old enemy is back. What does this girl have anything to do with it? The mystery goes farther than you think. Dipper/OC
1. Chapter 1

******I've been dying to write a Gravity Falls fic and I'm finally taking the shot. I'm so excited. This takes place right after season 1. Yes I know season 2 has aired two weeks ago but this has to start right after season 1. NO season 2! So without further ado… here is the story.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Stan walked down the stairs in shock. He couldn't believe Dipper had it. Dipper. Out of all people, his own nephew had it. Stan kept his grip onto the book as he entered the code.

He pulled out the book that everyone has been looking for. Book number one.

He pulled out the book he secretly took when he retrieved his deed. Book number two.

He pulled out the book he just took from his nephew. Book number three.

"Finally we have them all"

Stan places all the books together and creates the blueprint to a machine. He uses the codes to activate the machine and flips the lever. It finally turns on.

"Here we go."

* * *

Dipper cleaned the counter while he remembered the events of yesterday. He really did defeat a robot with his own bare hands. It all worked out just fine. Stan got his Mystery Shack back, he and Mabel got to stay for the rest of the summer. Everything worked out except for the fact that Stan still had his book.

Why did he need it anyway?

"Mabel cover for me okay." Dipper asked while he made his way upstairs. He was going to get his book back.

As he made his way to Stan's room, he heard a conversation brewing. Dipper being Dipper placed his ear against the door and listened.

"Okay... Yes I understand... Dipper and Mabel are really happy here but it's already planned isn't it... Alright... Goodbye Barbara."

Barbara? Why would Stan be talking to their mother?

Dipper knocked on his door. "Hey Gruncle Stan. I was wondering if you still had my book. You know the one you took yesterday."

Dipper looked at Stan. He almost seemed nervous. "Yeah sure kid. Here you go."

Stan handed Dipper the book as he shut the door in his face. He almost felt guilty but it had to be done. He gave Dipper the book but not before making a copy of every single page.

Dipper walked downstairs as he inspected the book. Stan gave it to him pretty easily. Almost too easy...

"MABEL! DIPPER! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM." Stan yelled.

"Come on Dipper. Don't just stand there." Mabel said as she dragged Dipper to the living room.

Stan was sitting in his chair while the twins stood in front of him. They waited for a good five minutes for him to say something and when he did it was not what they expected.

"Kids. You're going home."

"WHAT!?"

"Gruncle Stan! We can't go home. We just can't." Mabel was at the verge of tears. Sure she was a glass half full person but she had to cry sometimes and right now was that time.

Dipper on the other hand was angry. Stan couldn't make them go home. They won him back the Mystery Shack. He can't repay them like that.

"Your mother called and she said you guys need to go back. When Gideon had the Mystery Shack you guys were supposed to go back so your mom planned you a trip. The trip couldn't be cancelled so you guys need to go back."

* * *

Mabel wiped her tear away as she boarded the bus. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were really leaving Gravity Falls. She couldn't even think straight. She didn't even realize that Dipper took her suitcase. She looked at Dipper.

He hasn't said a word since he left the shack.

"You okay Dipper?"

He nodded while he stared out the window.

The last thing they saw brought the tears back to Mabel's eyes.

_You are now leaving Gravity Falls._

* * *

**Sorry if it was short but it is a prologue.**

**Should I continue?**

**Review your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Did you guys see the new episode last night? I loved it! Pacifica and Mabel may just become friends. Dipper was hilarious! Everything he said made me laugh.**

**"********You should've charged her for that taco." **

******ONE MORE THING: Lets just say that the characters in this story DO change clothing everyday. For the sake of logic.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel stared out the window. They were finally going back. Back to the Gravity Falls after four long years. The twins were now sixteen, each changing through the years.

Mabel was now slightly taller than before. Five seven to be exact. Her hair fell to her mid-back in a straight manner while headbands sat on her head. Her braces were also off and it was now replaced by a beautiful smile. She's also developed more. Other than that she was the same old Mabel. The same bubbly old Mabel.

Dipper also got taller. Mabel was no longer the alpha twin. Dipper stood at a height of six feet. His blue and white pine hat still remained on his head. It was now ragged but he still kept it. He was now more built. Nothing crazy but built. He worked out then and now. That awkward sweaty twelve year old was now an attractive sixteen year old. He was the same old Dipper.

"Aren't you excited Dipper!?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"Yeah I guess." He answered in monotone.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think Stan will be happy to see me. He did slam a door in my face when I asked for the book."

"Oh Dipper! He loves us. I mean look at me," She points to herself. "I'm adorable."

He laughs. "We have the same face Mabel."

"Mine's more adorable."

"More scarier if you ask me."

Mabel gasps as she punches Dipper's shoulder while he pretends to be in serious pain. They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So who are Dipper and Mabel anyway?" Camilla asks as she sets the last box down.

Camilla Even. She was a sixteen year old girl that moved to Gravity Falls three years ago. She had light chestnut hair and sparkly grey-blue eyes. Her hair fell about five inches down from her shoulders. She wasn't exactly short but not tall either. Five six. She has made friends and enemies. It didn't phase her though. She stood her ground.

"They're Stan's family." The redhead answered.

"Gee thanks Wendy. That helped a lot" Camilla says sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Wendy laughs as she goes back to reading her magazine.

"Hey dudes, the bus just pulled up." Soos says as he hides behind the postcard stand.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Stan screams.

"But I don't even know t-" Camilla starts but fails to finish as Wendy pulls her behind the counter.

The door opens. Camilla hears footsteps approaching. She suddenly feels nervous. Her palms start sweating while butterflies fly in her stomach.

"WELCOME BACK!" Everyone except Camilla yells.

Mabel squeals as she runs over to Wendy. Dipper smiles as he high-fives Soos. Stan walks over and hugs the twins. He can deny it but it's a fact that he has a soft side. Wendy ruffles Dipper's hair. Everyone except Camilla gathers around the twins.

She was left out. It wasn't the first time. Pacifica would always make her feel left out. She would make fun of her because she was different.

Camilla would always run off on her breaks and read in the woods. She teased her and it hurt.

Dipper looked up and stared at her. "Who's she?" He asked Stan.

"Who?" Stan turned around. "Oh her! That's Camilla. Get over here kid."

Camilla walks over to the them and smiles nervously. "Hi. I'm Camilla." She extends her arm but is taken back when Mabel embraces her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Mabel and I can tell we're going to be great friends." Mabel pulls away and laughs. "Sorry... I really need a friend."

"Don't worry, I need a friend as much as you do." Camilla giggles.

"Well that's enough of soft side Stan. EVERYONE BACK TO WORK." Stan yells. "Camilla go get the jar of eyeballs in my car."

"But I-"

"No buts kid."

Camilla sighs as she heads outside. Why is Stan so hard on her? She always did her part of the job.

She opened the trunk of the car and pulled out the jar of 'eyeballs'. It was obvious they were fake. She closed the trunk and made her way towards the shack. As she inspected the jar she didn't even notice the person standing right in front of her.

_SMASH_

The jar felt onto the porch as Camilla bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Dipper.

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking." Camilla looks down and sees pieces of glass. "I'm so fired."

"If it makes you feel better I was coming to help you."

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better." She answers sarcastically.

Dipper laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason." He says as he continues to laugh.

"Whatever you're laughing at, it's not funny." Camilla crosses her arms.

"You have an 'eyeball' in your hair." He points to her left side.

"How is that even possible!?" She shrieks as he smiles.

"Here let me help."

Dipper steps closer and moves his hand to her wavy hair. He removes the eyeball from her hair and stuffs it in his mouth.

Camilla scrunched her nose as Dipper laughed. She looked adorable.

"It was a marshmallow."

"That still doesn't change anything. It was eyeball shaped." She giggles.

Dipper smiles as she giggles. She looked up and their eyes locked. His brown eyes with her blue ones. They were searching deep into each other. Looking for whatever they can find.

"DIPPER!" Mabel squealed as they jumped apart. "Gruncle Stan wants us to go to the mini mart and buy ice!"

"Gruncle?" Camilla asks.

"Yeah he's our great uncle so we just call him Gruncle Stan." Dipper explains then faces Mabel. "Why can't he go?"

"I don't know and don't care! I just want to go around town so LET'S GO!" Mabel grabs Dipper's hand and drags him to town.

* * *

Mabel looks at the ice-cream parlor as she tries to decide what flavor should she get.

Dipper walked through every aisle as he waited for Mabel. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a tall man staring down at him. The man was tall. Too tall if you asked Dipper. The man wore raggedy clothes while his face hid behind filth.

"YOU!" He yelled as he pointed at Dipper.

"Do I know you?"

"Protect the fourth. The fourth is in danger. _He _is after the fourth."

* * *

**WHAT!?**

**Just kidding! I knew it was coming. The mystery has started. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

******Somebody sended a PM to me about this story. They said and I quote:**

**"****__****I really like your story! I don't care if there is only two chapters. I love it. Camilla (Your OC) and Dipper are perfect for each other. That moment you had between them in chapter two was amazingly magical. I already came up with a shipp name. Dipilla. Thank goodness you updated fast! It was killing me. Keep updating! I love this. Best Dipper/ OC fic ever! #Dipilla"**

******I will not say the messenger's username because I don't know how they'll feel if I say it was them. It is called private messaging for a reason. PRIVATE.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

"Protect the fourth. The fourth is in danger. _He _is after the fourth."

"What? I think you got me confused with someone else." Dipper looked at the man confused.

"Protect the fourth. The fourth is in danger. _He_ is after the fourth." He repeated.

"What's the fourth?"

"Not what young man but who."

"Who? The fourth is a person." Dipper was even more confused. Was this man just messing with him?

The man smirked and turned his heel.

"Wait! Who's the fourth?"

"Your destiny"

* * *

"I'm telling you Mabel. That man was straight up creepy."

"Oh Dipper! Don't be such a grumpy grump." Mabel said as she shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"I'm not kidding Mabel. He kept repeating the fourth and when I asked him who it was he just replied your destiny." Dipper explained. This wasn't the first time Gravity Falls confused him. Besides, they're a bunch of supernatural things going on here.

"MABEL! Are you even listening to me!?"

"Sorry you lost me at not. That's such a negative word." She answered with a mouthful of ice-cream.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"No I'm not! I am filled of hope as you may know."

Dipper entered the shack and realized it was empty. "Where's everybody?"

"Probably in the back. Just put the ice in the cooler and let's go." Mabel answered.

The twins exited the shack and made their way to the back of the shack.

"So what's up with you and Camilla?" Mabel asked in a suspicious tone.

"Huh? Nothing's going on. I just met her." Dipper backfired.

"I saw the way you guys were staring at each other. I know love when I see it."

"LOVE!? Nothing is g-"

"SURPRISE!"

Dipper and Mabel looked up and saw everyone in the backyard. By everybody it really meant everybody. The whole town showed up. There was a huge banner hung up that read _Welcome Back Dipper and Mabel._

Mabel, once again, squealed in delight as she saw Grenda and Candy. She ran over to them and attacked them with bear hugs.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Dipper heard her shriek. At least she was happy.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a brunette. The brunette that was running through his head ever since he saw her. Dipper saw her smile as Wendy told her something.

He took a deep breath and began walking over to her. Why was he so nervous? He just met her today.

"Hey watch where your going!" A voice yelled as Dipper bumped into them.

"Pacifica?"

"Dipper!? Oh my god! DIPPER!" Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABE!" She yelled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Dipper looked at her like if she grew an extra head. What was she doing? Last time he saw her she was making fun of Mabel.

"What are you doing Pacifica?"

"What do mean silly?"

He pulled away from her embraced. "You called me _babe_? We're not even together. You don't even like me."

"Well I do now. Have you seen yourself lately... your way attractive!"

"That still doesn't explain why you called me that."

"You're my boyfriend now."

"No I'm not." Dipper walked away. Who does Pacifica think she is? One second she hates them and then another second she wants Dipper to be her boyfriend.

He opened the door to the shack and made his way the soda machine. Sure it was his party but Pacifica sure has a way of ruining things. Dipper heard the door opened and rolled his eyes.

"Please leave me alone Pacifica."

"Too bad I'm not Pacifica." A voice said.

Dipper turned around and saw Camilla standing a few feet away from him.

"Sorry I thought you were her." Dipper scratched the back of his neck nervously as she walked over to the cooler.

"It's okay. I can't stand her either. Too bad she's your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" He almost did a spit take.

"Yeah isn't she your g-"

"She's not my girlfriend. She hates me."

"It didn't look like she hated you when she was all over you." Camilla stepped closer.

"Girls do that. They're strange." Dipper failed to explain.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Prove it." She challenged.

Dipper walked over to the cooler and ripped the ice bag opened. He grabbed an ice cube and walked behind Camilla.

"Point number one." He said while he slipped the ice into her shirt and shrieked. "They shriek for no reason."

"You just slipped an ice cube in my shirt! That was a reason." She yelled as she tried to get the ice cube out.

Dipper laughed. "You look stupid."

"I'll show you stupid." Camilla said as she ran towards Dipper.

Dipper grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto his shoulder. She automatically started giggling.

"P-put me do-down" She said as she lightly hit his back.

"Not until you apologize."

"Apologize? For what!? You're the one who put ice in my shirt."

"But I'm not the one who ummmmm..."

"Exactly. Now put me down!" She shrieked.

Dipper set her down carefully and looked at her. Camilla looked up and noticed how close their faces were.

There it was again. The sudden urge to lean in. To capture her lips onto his. Their breathing got heavy while their eyes took quick glances of each other's lips.

Camilla coughed awkwardly as she pulled away from Dipper's grasp. Dipper turned his head and stared out the window.

"I-I need t-to go with a f-friend." She stuttered.

"Yeah. I need to go find Mabel." Dipper lied.

Camilla smiled nervously. She turned her heel and left.

* * *

"So what do you think? Should I get back together with Robbie or move on?"

"Go for it."

"Go for what? Camilla are you even listening?" Wendy asked as she punched Camilla's shoulder.

"OW!" Camilla yelled as she got pulled out of her thoughts. "What was that for!?"

"I had to get your attention somehow. I was actually talking about my feelings and you weren't listening."

"Sorry Wendy. I was somewhere else."

"It's okay squirt." Wendy stood up and left. The shack was officially closed but it was Camilla's turn to clean.

Camilla went back to sweeping the floorboards. She saw Mabel run down the stairs with a box in her hand.

"CAMILLA!" Mabel shrieked as she saw her.

Camilla giggled. "Hey Mabel. What's that?" She pointed to the box.

"This is a box that I hid under my bed before I left. I said I would open it when I came back." She explained amused.

"What's in it?"

"Sweaters!" Mabel jumped up and down while her smile got wider. If possible.

Camilla looked in the box and saw two sweaters. Both were blue. One was a sky blue with half a heart on it and the letters best written in cursive. The other was a navy blue with the opposite side of the heart and the letters friends in the same font.

"They're cute."

"I'm glad you like it because you get to keep one."

Camilla's eyes widened as Mabel giggled. "You can't be serious."

"Well I am! I want you to keep one."

"Mabel. You could give it to anyone. Why me?"

"Because you deserve it. You are my friend aren't you"

"Aww Mabel!" Camilla hugged Mabel as she giggled.

"Yay we're friends! Now put it on!" Mabel handed her the navy blue one while she wore the sky blue one.

Once they put it on they created a handshake. After that the hip bumped each other while they sang F.U.N. She actually had friend. Camilla has never felt this happy. Except when she was on Dipper's shoulder last week. Wait what?

Camilla brushed off the thought as she went back to sweeping. She looked down at the sweater and smiled.

She placed the broom back behind the counter and walked over to the postcard stand\. Customers just don't put things back the right way.

The brunette felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw a boy standing in front of her.

He was around her age. Tall. He wore a blue collar shirt with a greenish blue bow tie and some jeans. His hair caught her attention the most. She couldn't even describe it.

"Hello. Didn't mean to scare a charm like you." He said while he smiled.

"That's okay but the shack is closed so no customers allowed." Camilla faked a smile. Honestly, this guy didn't appeal to her.

"Well that's insane. I'm sure a gem like you will let me stay. That's a lovely necklace you have."

"Thanks. Four is my lucky number." She suddenly felt uncomfortable. He kept staring at her.

"May I ask why?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Look I don't even know your name so..."

"Oh where are my manners? How about you tell me your name first peachy?"

"I don't think I need to." Camilla began to walk away but was held back when he held her wrist. "Let go of me please"

"Let me tell you my name. Then I'll let you go."

"I don't ne-"

"Please. Don't leave me here darling."

Camilla faced him while he smirked. This guy was freaking her out. Why can't he just say his name already? She'd rather be with Dipper. The again... Dipper makes happy.

"Go on then. Just say your name so you can let me go already."

"How about you tell me your name first sweet pie?"

"Enough of the nicknames already! Let go of me!" Camilla shrieked. She pulled her wrist but he tightened the grip.

"Now, now. We have a feisty flower. Just tell me your name."

"Camilla! My name is Camilla!"

He smirks. "Now was that so hard." His hand starts caressing her cheek.

"P-please let go of m-me." She was scared. Where was everybody?

"Is my fourth afraid?" He looked at her straight in eye.

"Your what?"

"You want know my name sweetheart?"

Camilla didn't answer she just stared at him. Her eyes began to tear up. His expression was unreadable which scared her even more.

"I'm Gideon Gleeful."

* * *

**Was that a cliffhanger? I think it was. Even I was shocked when I wrote it.**

**#Dipilla**

**^ If you don't know what I'm talking about then READ THE BEGINNING PLEASE.**

**REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Thank you everyone who reviewed. I think this fic is going to be updated faster. I just love writing mystery and OC fics. Just don't tell my other followers to my other story. **

******TWO MORE THINGS: **

******1. Special shoutout to ****__****Ninjarose2002. ********Not only were you my first reviewer but your review on chapter three made my night. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for this story.**

******2. I changed the summary a bit. Nothing major but it makes more sense. It now says Dipper/OC. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

"I'm Gideon Gleeful."

Camilla pulled her wrist but once again the grip tightened.

"You s-said you would let m-me go"

Gideon laughs. "I lied." He leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek but she jerked away. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

Gideon lets go of her wrist and holds her waist. He pulls her closer while Camilla whimpers.

"P-please s-stop"

"LET HER GO!"

Camilla looked up and saw Dipper. He looked mad alright. His fist were clenched while his jaw tightened.

Gideon let go of Camilla and smirked. Dipper stepped closer and saw tears forming in her eyes. A bruise was already forming on her wrist.

"My, my. If it isn't Dipper Pines."

"Gideon?" Dipper looked at him in shock. Isn't he suppose to be in jail?

Camilla stared at Dipper. "You know h-him?"

"Unfortunately. What are you doing here Gideon?"

"Well that's a nice welcome for a friend." Gideon circled around the couple as if they were prey.

"Cut the act Gideon." Dipper was mad at him. Mad for everything he did to Mabel. Mad for treating Camilla like that.

"You know Dipper. You don't go to jail for long just because you put cameras on pins. That and... I always win." Gideon winked at Camilla while he smirked.

"I think you should leave Gideon."

"I don't think Camilla and I were finished."

Dipper stepped closer. "I think you are."

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Gideon turned his heel and left.

Dipper turned to Camilla who had tears streaming down her face. Dipper came closer and embraced in a hug. She buried her head in his chest and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Camilla?" She looks up.

"It's alright. Just stay away from Gideon." Dipper didn't want her near him. Camilla meant something to him.

"How do you know him?"

"He use to like Mabel. She was forced into a relationship with him because she was too nice. I broke up with him for her and he then went on a rampage."

"Your a good brother."

"I know." Camilla laughed and walked over to the shelves.

Dipper looked at her. "What are you doing?" He could tell she was trying to forget. She wants to be strong. She's been fragile for too long.

"I'm just closing up the shop." She lied. She fought the tears. She couldn't let Dipper see her so weak.

"Stop." Dipper whispered as he stepped closer.

"S-stop w-what?"

Dipper spun her around and looked her in the eye. "Stop trying to be strong. Cry if you want to cry. I'm here for you."

She finally cracked. She was broken.

Camilla wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck as his wrapped around her waist. Her head buried into the crook of his neck.

Dipper hugged her and let her cry. She had every right to. Gideon was always a step closer.

* * *

Camilla sat on Dipper's bed as she waited for him to close up the shack. She was confused. More than ever. She looked around the room and noticed how it was arranged. It only contained two beds and some furniture. She stood up and walked over to the shelf.

A specific book caught her attention.

The book was old. It was burgundy with gold triangle creases on every corner. In the middle was a gold six-fingered hand with the number three written in black ink.

Camilla opened the book and was immediately intrigued. It was filled with theories, drawings, stories, and many other things.

She heard footsteps approaching and ran towards the bed. Camilla looked at the book in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing just reading." Camilla showed the book to Dipper as his eyes widened.

"Do you know who the writer is? It didn't say."

"Ummmmm... No I don't know and don't care. It's a boring book." Dipper lied. He felt guilty but he had to do it.

"Are you kidding me? It's so interesting. It has a drawing of a gnome." Camilla stood up and opened the book. "How is it boring?"

Dipper took the book away from her. "It just is."

"Hey! Why did you take it away? I was reading it."

Camilla reached for the book but Dipper held it over his head. Camilla glared at him as he laughed.

"Dipper." She whined. "It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. You're just way too short."

"I'm not short! You're just way too tall!" She shrieked as she jumped.

Dipper laughed harder when Camilla started climbing him like a tree. Her legs wrapped around his waist while his free hand wrapped around her waist for support. Her arm found a way around his neck as she reached for the book. Dipper suddenly lost his balance and fell onto his bed.

Dipper on top of Camilla.

Their eyes locked. Once again Dipper wanted to lean in and kiss her. His hand brushed away a lock of her hair out of her face and smiled. She smiled back. She felt different around him. Just a week ago they were in the shack having a moment.

They both slowly start leaning in. Camilla's eyes flutter shut as his lips get closer. Their lips about to touch. So close until...

"Dipper!?"

Dipper looked up and saw Mabel smirking.

They both untangled themselves from each other while blushing a deep red. Dipper scratched the back of his neck nervously while Camilla fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hey Dipper. Camilla." Mabel said as Camilla ran her hand through her hair.

_Silence._

Nothing but awkward uncomfortable silence. Camilla looked at the floor and saw the number three book.

Dipper caught her staring at it so he began kicking it under the bed. Camilla glared at him as he successfully hid it underneath.

"I'm still here." Mabel chimed which caused Camilla to look up.

"Yeah you are. I need to go." Camilla stood up and waved goodbye to Dipper.

Mabel waited for Camilla to go down the flight of stairs before shutting the door.

"WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Mabel squealed as she smiled.

Dipper groaned. "Leave it alone Mabel."

"But Dipper. You might actually have a girlfriend."

Dipper stood up and grabbed his pajamas. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"But Dipper. We need to talk." She whined.

"No we don't Mabel." Dipper opened the door and left.

Mabel crossed her arms and pouted. This wasn't over. Mabel the great and powerful was getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

The figure hid behind the bush once he saw the brunette exit the shack. She began walking towards the road. She continued to walk until she heard a sound. It wasn't just any sound. The figure stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" She asked as she spun around.

The figure stood still as the girl scanned her surroundings. There wasn't a doubt that she was pretty. No wonder _he _was interested in her.

The figure made another sound which caused the girl to sprint home.

A smirk appeared on the figure's face.

"Dipper Pines you have no idea what is about to happen. I'll make you pay."

* * *

**Uh oh! Who is this figure? What does he want? Will Dipper and Camilla ever get to kiss!? **

**#Dipilla**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

******Oh My God! Your reviews are wonderful! You guys have no idea how much that means to me. Yeah it's only seventeen reviews but for me it means so much. Thank you! I'm going to give all of you virtual hugs. **

*******hugs screen***

******You welcome! Virtual hugs are the best! I hope you accepted my hug. Keep reviewing!**

******IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

******A guest reviewed a very sweet message. The reviewer's username was _Jamie Jones._ Yes. I am going to finish this story. For sure. The updates might take a little longer because my school year starts September third. I still have a half a month to write chapters. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Just for you. Don't worry. I also read stories that aren't finished and I HATE that. I swear that I will finish this story. I promise. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

Camilla entered the shack and was immediately greeted by a bone crushing hug from Mabel.

"Hey bestie."

She giggled. "Hey to you too Mabel."

Mabel looked at her and smiled. She suddenly started squealing which made Camilla jump.

"Why are you squealing? My ear drums are being killed as we speak."

"Sorry but we have to talk about someone and something."

Camilla looked at Mabel while she blushed. She knew what she was talking about. Mabel wanted to talk about yesterday's incident.

"Nothing happened Mabel."

Mabel laughed sarcastically while she punched Camilla lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah okay nothing happened and the president of the United States is a pink flying monkey."

"Pink?"

"Why not pink? That's the real question."

Camilla laughed. Mabel could be so... Mabel.

"Okay but seriously Camilla. My brother was on top of you and you guys were lip locking on his bed."

"When you say it like that it makes me sound... dirty."

"Well that's what happened."

"No! That's not even half true."

"Half!? Gosh you sound like Dipper. Your both redonkulous."

"Redonkulous? Is that even a word?" Camilla asked as she tried to hold back a giggle.

"Yes it is now shut your yap."

"Now you sound like Stan."

The girls laughed as Dipper came down stairs. He looked at Camilla and smiled. The things she does to him.

"So are you just going to stare at her all day or actually go and talk to her?"

Dipper turned around and saw Wendy . Mabel probably told her what happened yesterday.

"I'll stay right here thanks." Great. Now he was backing out. What's wrong with him?

"Aww... is our adorable kitten sneezer afraid?" Wendy teased.

"I'm not adorable. I don't sneeze like a kitten! And no, I'm not afraid."

"Yeah okay squirt. Either you call her over or I do."

"You wouldn't."

Wendy smirked. "Watch me. HEY CAMILLA! DIPPER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She yelled as she ran away.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck nervously as Camilla approached him. She smiled at him.

"So are you going say anything or...?"

"Right. Of course. Hi."

"Hi." They smiled at each other.

"So how's our adorable kitten sneezer doing?"

"Not you too."

Camilla giggled while Dipper buried his face in his hands. She laughed harder when she noticed he was blushing.

"Adorable." She said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheeks.

Dipper locked her in a bear hug and picked her up by the waist. He spun her around as she laughed madly. In progress of goofing around, the couple managed to tip over a postcard stand, knock off a shelf of souvenirs, and drag down a couple of T-Shirts.

Mabel and Wendy laughed behind the counter as the couple slipped on the rug.

Camilla and Dipper rolled onto their backs and continued to laugh. Dipper faked pain as he rolled on the rug which made Camilla laugh harder.

"You guys should probably clean up or else Gruncle Stan is going to go bonkers." Mabel interrupted.

Dipper looked around and sighed. This was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

"Here's your change. Thanks for shopping at The Mystery Shack. Come back soon." Camilla closed the register. Finally, her break was here.

Camilla grabbed her bag and made her way towards the exit.

"CAMILLA!"

She turned around and saw Dipper running to her. He managed not to trip over the rug. He could be so clumsy at times.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to read outside. I don't have anything else to do during break."

He smiled. "Let's change that."

Dipper intertwined his hand with hers and led her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you into town and buy you ice-cream."

Camilla giggles as Dipper walked down the road. "You don't have to pay you know?"

"I want to."

"Okay let's make a deal. We'll race to the ice-cream shop and who ever makes it there last gets paid for."

Dipper laughs. "You really want to race against me. I'm the fastest runner in school."

Camilla raised her eyebrow.

"I'm in Track N' Field. I run three miles in less than twenty minutes everyday. I'll eat you up alive."

Dipper took a step closer. "You're on."

With that being said, the two ran off. Both occasionally bumped into people on the sidewalk. Dipper had the lead until he missed a curve. Camilla ran and finally made it into the shop. Dipper made it twenty seconds later.

Camilla smirked. "I win."

"I let you win." Dipper said as he tried to catch his breath.

"So you missed that curve on purpose."

"I haven't been in Gravity Falls since I was twelve. Cut me some slack."

"No slack for the kitten sneezer."

Dipper glared at Camilla as she laughed. He couldn't help but join in afterwards.

Camilla made her way towards the line and pushed Dipper lightly to get his attention. He stared down at her and pushed her back lightly. This went on for a good five minutes before it was their turn.

"What could I get for you, gorgeous?" The employee asked. Camilla had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Two ice-cream cones. One strawberry and another chocolate please."

"Anything for a sweet like you." He gave Camilla a wink and then went to prepare the cones.

Dipper took a deep breath tried to control this feeling he was feeling. What was it? He never felt like this before. When the guy winked at Camilla, he just wanted to punch the guy. Was he jealous?

"Here you go. A sweet for a sweet."

Camilla giggled as the guy flashed her a smile.

"How much is it?"

"Nothing. It's on the house."

"You're kidding right?"

The boy laughed. "Would I lie to girl as beautiful as you?"

Camilla blushed. "Beautiful?"

"Like every star." He flirted.

She smiled.

"It's melting." A voice interrupted.

Camilla faced Dipper. She noticed he was glaring at the employee. Well things just got awkward.

"The ice-cream. It's melting. We should go."

"Well I believe I was taking to this angel so if you don't mind, stop being a buzzkill."

Dipper glared at him. "We're leaving now"

"I don't think she wants to leave."

"You don't know what she wants."

"Pretty sure she doesn't want you."

Camilla looked back and fourth as the boys continued to argue. This guy was Nice and all but he was getting on her nerve. It was pretty obvious if she wanted to stay or not.

"Dipper we should go." Camilla faced the guy. "Look thank you for the compliments but I came here with one guy and I tend to leave with same guy."

Camilla took Dipper's hand into hers and left the shop.

* * *

Camilla and Dipper held in their laughter while Wendy and Mabel put makeup on a sleeping Stan.

"Should we join them?" Camilla whispered.

"If we do there'll be more chores for us."

"I'll take that chance."

Camilla grabbed a marker and hoped over the counter. She walked over to the girls and began drawing on him. She could be so rebellious at times.

She moved out of the way and showed the unibrow that she drew on him.

"Nice!" Wendy shouted as she and Camilla gave each other high fives.

Mabel took the Marker from a laughing Camilla and drew a pig on his left cheek. Wendy then took the marker and drew a question mark on his right cheek.

The girls laughed as the left Stan. Dipper looked at the girls and laughed.

"You guys are going to get so much chores"

Camilla laughed. "You'll get chores also so don't think you're of the hook."

"But I didn't draw anything on his face."

"I wrote your name on his forehead."

He stared at her while she smiles at him. "Why!?"

"If the ship sinks you go down with it squirt." Wendy said as she handed everyone a soda.

Dipper laughed as he took the soda. Might as well go down with the ship.

"KIDS!"

Stan comes out and glares at everyone. They all try to hold in a laugh as the see him. It was priceless to see the look on his face.

"Looking great Gruncle Stan. I really like the unibrow."

Everyone laughed even harder once that comment was said. They were all close to tears.

The chores next week are going to be pain.

* * *

**:) I wanted to the chapter on something funny. We've had cliffhangers for the past two chapters. **

**#Dipilla**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

******I'm updating this so fast. I love this story. Thank you all of you guys who reviewed. It means a lot. Keep reviewing!**

******You guys can't tell but I'm smiling. The progress this story has made is amazing. I already have twenty one reviews just by uploading five chapters. I'm so happy. You guys are the reason why I'm so bubbly today. Keep being who you are and I'll be who I am.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

_Camilla ran into the woods in order to escape her captor. The sun has set. It was dark out. She had nowhere to go._

_He was getting closer. _

_She ran as far as she could but he was still after her. Dodging whatever was in her way. _

_"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"_

_She ran faster. She needed help. He was after her. He wanted to finish her. Hadn't he done enough?_

_Camilla fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Dipper. Relief flooded through her as she hugged him. He didn't hug back though._

_She pulled away and saw him smirking. _

_"Dipper?" She whispered._

_Dipper grabbed her arm and through her to the ground. She yelled out in pain as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. He pinned her to the tree and looked her in the eye._

_"You deserve to die." He whispered. He threw her to a tree and laughed. _

_Camilla coughed out blood as she tried to crawl away. She winced as she tried to move. Why was he doing this to her?_

_Dipper kicked her side as she began to cry. He picked her up pinned her to a tree._

_She suddenly felt pain on her side. Camilla fell to the ground as Dipper let go. Her hand clutched her injury as she cried out in pain._

_"D-Dipper." She cried out._

_Her vision was getting blurry. Her head was pounding. She was loosing a lot of blood._

_The last thing she saw was Dipper talking to a figure. After that complete darkness took over._

Camilla yelled as she sprung out of bed. She was drenched in sweat. Her breathing was heavy. It was nightmare. Just a nightmare but it felt so real.

It was the same one she's been having for the past three days.

She wanted to tell someone but she couldn't. She couldn't tell Dipper because the nightmare was about him. She couldn't tell Mabel because she'll end up telling Dipper. She couldn't tell her parents. They'll think she's crazy.

Camilla was scared.

Scared and alone.

* * *

Dipper stared at Camilla as she helped a customer. She was acting different. Every time he would talk to her she would make an excuse to leave. It killed him. He wanted to goof around with her. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

Camilla looked up and saw Dipper staring at her. She tried to fight the urge to walk over to him and tell him everything. She wanted to walk away but her feet kept moving forward.

"Hey Dipper."

"Hey Camilla."

The two looked at each other and waited for either one to break the silence.

"Why are you acting like this?" Dipper asked. He was worried.

"L-like what?" She tried to act clueless but she couldn't.

"Camilla. I just want to know." He whispered.

"I do too."

Dipper looked at her. Tears began to form in her eyes as he wrapped her arms around her.

Camilla knew then and only then that she needed to tell him. He cared for her. He would understand. She pulled away from the embrace and looked at him.

"I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

She looked around and noticed they were still in the shack. She couldn't tell him here.

"Could we go somewhere private?"

Dipper nodded and led her to his room. He made sure the door was shut before he sat next to Camilla. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

Camilla took a deep breath and thought about what she was about to say. She was about to tell him that he brutally killed her in her nightmares. She couldn't tell him that.

She suddenly stood up. She couldn't do this.

"Camilla?"

"I-I can't"

Dipper looked at her. He was even more worried than before. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She tensed.

He automatically pulled his hand off and gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"For a few days now I've been having the same nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Camilla faced him. She looked into his eyes and saw care in them. He really did care and all she was doing was pushing him away.

"It was about me running into the woods. I was running away from someone. I kept running until I bumped into you. Then you... you..."

"I what?"

Camilla looked down. Her breathing got heavy. She braced herself for what she was about to say.

"You killed me."

Dipper looked at her. "I dreamt the same thing."

Camilla looked up. Did she hear right? Dipper had the same nightmare. The nightmare that ended up with a dead Camilla. The nightmare that made Dipper feel guilty every time he saw her. Who knew both of them had that?

Silence took over the room.

Dipper couldn't think of anything to say. Who would've? They just dreamt something unimaginable.

"Camilla. I would never hurt you."

"I know."

Dipper caressed her cheek as she smiled softly. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She blushed as she threw her arms around his torso. He smiled into her hair while she smiled into his chest. They could stay like this all day.

Little did they know that they were being watched. _His_ plan worked. The dreams didn't happen because they happened, they were caused. Now they were closer. Now more than ever.

All that's left to do now is to tear them apart.

* * *

**WHAT!?**

**More drama on the way so don't get to comfy *Mwhahahahahahahahaha*.**

**#Dipilla**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

******SO SORRY! I had school registration last week and I had to go school shopping. It was a busy two weeks. My school year starts on tuesday and I'm so no ready. Sophomore year. Gosh I'm getting old. Anyone who reads this going to to be a sophomore this year? Anyway… so sorry and I hope this makes up for it. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

******Enjoy :)...**

* * *

"I let them have their peace for two weeks and now I need you to bring _her _to me."

He scoffed. "What's in it for me?"

"You can keep her after I'm done."

"Keep her? As in take her home?"

"Look Brandon. That day you saw her, Dipper Pines took her away. Shouldn't you be mad? You want her." His hand held on to his bow tie as his eyes glowed blue.

Brandon looked into the boy's eyes. He couldn't stop himself. The color drew him in. It was like he was being controlled. Suddenly he didn't remember anything. All he knew is that he needed to get her.

Camilla Even.

* * *

Dipper laughed as he walked into the kitchen only to see Camilla trying to get the guinea pig from under the table.

"Instead of laughing why don't you help me?" Camilla said as she tossed him gloves.

"Why do I need these?"

"She bites."

Dipper laughed as she bumped her head on the table. "Laugh all you want. My pain is real."

He kneeled to he level as he watched the guinea pig chow down celery. He turned his head and saw Camilla rubbing her head.

"Let me see." Dipper gently moved some of her brown locks. "It's just a small bump."

"It still hurts."

Dipper looked at her as she pouted. He moved his hand to her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Is that better?"

"With you here it is ... PRINCESS GLITTER!"

Camilla crawled under the table and tried to use celery as her bait.

"So can you tell me what's happening here or...?" Dipper asked as he slipped on the gloves and crawled under the table.

"Mabel bought a guinea pig today and named it Princess Glitter. After she brought it home she realized she forgot to buy her a princess outfit so she begged Stan to drive her but you know how he is. Wendy ended up driving her to the pet shop and left me in charge. I opened her cage to give her celery and... well you the rest."

"I still don't know how she ended up under the table if her cage is on the counter of the gift shop."

"Just imagine it."

Camilla and Dipper crawled around for a good five minutes until Dipper caught the pet.

"FINALLY! Let me just get the cage."

Dipper crawled from under the table and stared at the guinea pig. It didn't look that violent.

"You don't look so vicious. I mean with your little nose and your fur. I'm talking to an animal that can't even understand me. Or can you? Can you understand me? Do you speak English? Do you speak any language? Come on talk to me!"

"Dipper. Leave the poor thing alone and put her in the cage."

Dipper laughed as he realized what he was doing. Gravity Falls sure got the best of him. He was paranoid alright.

* * *

Brandon sat behind a bush as he looked at Camilla climb onto Dipper's back. They were happy. Such a shame that was going to be taken away from them. Without thinking he just stood up and began walking towards to them.

"Camilla." He said.

Camilla and Dipper looked up. Camilla furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do. I was the employee that you blew off."

"Oh."

Brandon looked at Camilla. He took a step closer but stopped once he saw Dipper's hand intertwined with hers.

"I just want to talk man."

"Well go talk to someone else because Camilla doesn't want to talk to you."

He laughed. "Let me talk to her or else."

"Or else what?"

Brandon punched Dipper in the stomach as Camilla yelled out.

"Wow. You really are weak."

Dipper stood up and punched his face. Brandon threw a punch as Dipper dodged it. He kicked his leg which caused Dipper to fall over. Brandon threw himself onto Dipper as he continued to punch him. Dipper luckily dodged most of them and accomplished to hit Brandon's jaw a quite times.

Camilla tried her best to push Brandon off him she wasn't strong enough.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Brandon turned around and stared at Camilla. She suddenly stopped. She didn't move. All she did was stare at Brandon. She stood still. Her eyes locked with his.

Dipper pushed Brandon off him and ran to Camilla. He looked at Camilla but she wasn't the same. Her crystal eyes were now a deep color. He turned around but Brandon was already gone.

"Dipper. Are you okay?"

Dipper looked back at Camilla. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Oh my god Dipper! Your face! What happened!?"

"What do you mean what happened? You were here." He looked at her. She was confused.

"All I remember is us coming outside and then... and then... I can't remember."

Camilla's breathing got heavy as she felt tears form in her eyes. Why couldn't she remember? She's never felt like this before. It's never happened.

"Why can't I remember!?"

Dipper looked at her. She looked so lost. It hurt him.

"It's going to be alright." He went over to hug her but she jerked away.

"No it's not going to be alright. Look at you. You're hurt and I can't even remember."

"Camilla look at me." Dipper brought her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"I'm scared Dipper."

"So am I."

* * *

**Again sorry for no upload in the past weeks but I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Back to school is next week and I'm losing it.**

**#Dipilla**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm**** so sorry! I know I promised I'll update the story quickly but that was during the summer. It's taking me a long time to update and again I'm very sorry. Thank you for all your support! Thank you for being patient and still being part of this story!**

******Again really sorry!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

"Just who I wanted to see."

I turn around and see the person I've been avoiding all day.

"Gideon."

"I'm going to pretend my oh so fragile heart did not break by the tone of your voice" Gideon said as he placed his hand on his chest.

"I'm not playing games anymore Gideon. Why would you make Brandon do that to me?"

"It was for the best. You needed to be more believable."

"More believable!? If you want all of this to work then you need to do you part."

"I'll do my part when you do yours."

"I already did! What else do you want!?"

"Him! I need you to bring him to me so I can finish him for good."

"What do you mean _finish him_?"

I stare at him at shock. That wasn't part of the deal. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where did it go wrong?

Gideon smirked. "Finish your part." With that said, he turned his heal and left.

* * *

No-one's P.O.V

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

Camilla turned her head and saw Dipper staring at her with those eyes of his.

"I'm fine."

"I wouldn't consider fine a good thing for girls."

She scoffs. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Girls have funny ways of showing emotions." He retorts as he fixes the postcard stand.

"What are you some kind of girl expert?" Camilla says as she sits on the counter.

Her and Dipper were closing up the shack but lets just say that they take longer than they should.

Dipper walked over to her as she threw her hair into a messy bun.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Camilla laughed. "How many girls do you know?"

"I know you, Mabel, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica."

"None of those girls count."

Dipper looked at her. "Why not?"

"Mabel's your sister, Wendy is too complicated, Grenda is in her own world, Candy acts like you're invisible, and Pacifica is a snobby rich girl." She says with a smile on her face.

"Okay you proved your point but why don't you count?"

"I'm not like most girls"

"How so?" He asks as he joins her on the counter top.

"I'm just... different."

Dipper smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Different good or different bad?"

"I don't know. You choose."

"I think you're a good different."

Camilla bit her bottom lip softly as she jumped off the counter.

"I should get going. It's getting late."

Dipper looked at the time and noticed it was nine twenty six already. He frowned.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

She smiles. "I need to catch the bus Dipper. Sorry."

"It's alright. Besides I should be in bed already. Tomorrow is another day of work."

She groans. "Don't remind me."

They laugh as Camilla gets her bag and heads towards the door.

"Bye."

She hesitantly gets on her tip toes and plants a soft yet passionate kiss on his cheek.

"Bye."

* * *

_Three days later_

"Finally it's Friday!" Mabel shrieks as she jumps out of bed.

Dipper groans as he pulls the blanket over his head. How can she be so energetic so early in the morning?

"Mable could you quite down! Some of us are trying to sleep."

"But Dipper," She whined. "Today's the big day!"

"I don't care what day it is! I. Want. To. Sleep."

Mabel scrunched up her eyebrows as she threw a pillow to Dipper's side of the room.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as she made her way towards his bed.

Dipper kept his grip onto the blanket as Mabel began to pull on it.

"Don't you at least want to hear what day it is today?"

"Not really." He mumbles as he yawns.

"Please Dipper. Pretty please."

He sighs. "Fine."

Dipper pulls off the blanket and sits up. "What day is it?"

Mabel smiles.

"Today's the day you ask out Camilla!"

Dipper stared at Mabel for a while before finding his way back under the blanket.

"DIPPER!"

"Mabel! I'm not going to ask her out!"

"But you two totally go together." Mabel pouted. She wanted Dipper to find love. Her luck wasn't exactly the best. She could never find her perfect guy.

"I'm not asking her out Mabel... at least not yet."

"Well you have to ask her out before six o'clock tonight."

Dipper once again stared at his twin as she smiled at him.

"What's happening at six?"

Mabel continued to smile as Dipper continued to worry.

"Mabel?"

"The girls and I reserved you two a table at a fancy Italian restaurant."

"Mabel! Why!?" He asked as her ran his hand through his hair.

"We decided you needed a little push."

"That's not a little push! It's a really, really big push!"

"It was bound to happen someday. Why not today?"

Dipper groaned as he walked out of the room.

How was he supposed to ask her out? He barely had the guts to kiss her cheek let alone talk to her. He has less than twelve hours to ask her out.

He needed help but from who?

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger but you get an idea on what is happening in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if its short. The next chapter will also be a filler chapter.**

**I'll update as soon as possible and again sorry for the wait. I hate to keep you guys waiting but I'll try to update at least once a week. Maybe every Saturday. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't mean to toot my own horn but *toot toot*. **

**Do you know why I'm tooting my own horn? Because I'm actually updating this story faster!**

***toot toot* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_12:00_

How does she do it?

She looks beautiful.

Her creamy smooth skin with her blue eyes that you can get lost in. Her brown wavy hair that cascades down to her back.

The way she makes him feel is indescribable.

When she laughs, when she smiles, or when their hands touch just for a mere second.

It was true. He liked her and he finally admit hit to himself.

Why was it so hard then? He's been sitting behind the counter for the past hour just staring at her.

He had six hours.

Six hours to ask her.

Dipper groaned as the thought came back to him. Maybe it wasn't to late to back out. Mabel could just go to the restaurant with one of her friends.

What was the worst that could happen? Sure he can end up alone with a couple of cats but Camilla would be happier with someone else.

_Why is this so hard?_

"What is too hard?"

Dipper turned his head and saw Camilla staring at him.

"Did I say that out loud?"

She giggled. "Yes actually, you did."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Camilla kneeled down and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her out the door.

"I'm going to read! You coming!" She yelled as she began to run towards the woods.

Dipper began to chase after her when suddenly he heard other footsteps. He stopped running as he continued to listen. He couldn't tell whether they were Camilla's or not.

"Camilla!" He shouted.

Dipper walked deeper into the woods as he continued to shout out her named.

"CAMILLA!"

It was quiet, too quite.

Dipper looked around while he pulled out his phone. He took no time in dialing her number.

"Come on. Pick up the phone Camilla."

_"Hello?"_

"Camilla! Where are you!?"

_"What do mean where am I? I'm at the shack."_

"What? No you're not. You just came out to the woods with me."

_"Dipper what are you talking about? I haven't left the shack."_

"But you-"

_"Dipper."_

"Yeah?"

"_Get back here as soon as possible."_

"What's wrong?"

_"..."_

"Camilla?"

_"..."_

"Camilla!?"

* * *

_12:30_

Dipper swung the door open of the shack as he looked for Camilla.

"Wendy!"

Wendy turned around and walked towards Dipper with a puzzled look.

"What's up squirt?"

"Have you seen Camilla?" He asked breathlessly.

She shook her head. "Sorry squirt, you just missed her. Some guy came for her."

"What guy?"

"I don't know. They just left ten, fifteen minutes ago."

Dipper walked out of the shack as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

He went to the woods with Camilla. He was sure of it.

How was she at the shack?

Who took her?

* * *

_1:30_

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak."

"What is wrong with you!? This is all wrong. I should have never agreed to this!"

"But you did so SIT DOWN!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt him!"

Gideon laughed. "I see what's going on here. You actually care."

"So what if I do. All you care about is getting your stupid revenge! You don't care about anyone and no one will ever care about you!"

His hand swung up to her face and he slapped her with much force. It was sure it would leave a mark.

"TELL ME WHAT IS STOPPING ME FROM KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"You need me." She whispered.

* * *

_4:00_

Camilla shut the door to her house before she sat on the hammock outside her porch. She began to think about her feelings for Dipper.

Did she really like him?

Did he like her back?

She sighed.

Her legs pushed as the hammock swayed back and forth. The cool summer breeze hit her face as she took in the smell of pine trees.

She shut her eyes as she continued to relax. Once she opened them she saw Dipper walking towards her.

Camilla was tempted to run inside. Part of her wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything while the other part wanted to shut him out completely.

She couldn't.

She simply couldn't.

She needed him. Now more than ever.

"Hey." Dipper whispered.

"Hey."

Silence took over. All you could hear was the trees rustling in the distance. She took in the silence. It wasn't something she got everyday.

"You want to sit?" Camilla moved to the side as she made space for him on the hammock. He smiled at her as he gladly sat on next to her.

"Wendy said some guy came by to pick you up at the shack. Who was it?"

"It was my dad."

"Oh." She left with her dad. "Can I ask why?"

She smiled. "He said he needed someone to talk to about his anniversary with my mom. He isn't really the romantic type but he still won her over."

He laughed softly as he stared at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Her hair shined as the sun reflected on it. She was beautiful.

He had to do it. It was now or never.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

Dipper took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"W-will y-you..."

"Will I? Come on Dipper, it's okay."

Dipper looked into her eyes and relaxed. She really did change him.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Dipper stayed still for a while before wrapping his arms around her waist. It was perfect. They both felt in place in each other's arms.

After a few minutes Camilla pulled away with a ear to ear smile as Dipper laughed.

"I'll pick you up at five thirty."

"Okay."

He smiled at her. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**While I was writing this I was imagining it in my head!**

**Can you blame me!? That scene was perfect.**

**#Dipilla**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

******Nothing new happening but… I finished the outline of all the chapters for this story. I have the next five chapters planned out and the way I want the characters develop. **

******EVERY CHARACTER HAS A REASON!**

******Sorry about that I just needed to give you guys a clue for the upcoming chapters *wink wink***

******Anyway… lets start the chapter because that's what you came here for!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Camilla smoothens out her black dress as she stares at the mirror.

Her hair was in a messy yet elegant bun.

Her make-up which was rarely on her was simply some lip-gloss and mascara. Other than that she kept it all natural.

Her nails were a pastel pink color while her heels were a nice coral color.

"Don't you think we over did it?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You look amazing!" Mabel shrieked.

"I'm not so sure about the dress." Camilla asks as she stares down at the dress.

"You're right. I think it should be shorter."

"Shorter!? How short can it get? It already goes half way up my thigh when I sit."

They both stare down at the dress. It was a black long sleeved mini dress that outlined every curve on her body perfectly.

"Well its to late to change because Dipper's here." Mabel sets down her purse and pulls out her camera.

Camilla gives her a questioning look and points at the camera.

"Memories, duh!"

Camilla giggles as she leaves the room with an eager Mabel close behind.

"WAIT!"

"What!?"

"You forgot perfume!"

"Mabel I don't need perfume."

"Of course you do!"

Before Camilla can answer, Mabel took out her perfume and sprayed some all over Camilla.

"There now you smell like 'Forbidden Fantasy'"

"What does that even mean!? I swear perfumes these day have the stupidest names."

"No they don't." Mabel argues.

"Who names a perfume 'Forbidden Fantasy'?"

"Apparently this company does."

"We're getting off topic Mabel! Dipper ran the doorbell two minutes ago."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "If I were Dipper I would just ring the doorbell non-stop until you open."

"Of course you would."

Camilla threw the chain of her coral handbag on her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Now what!"

"I need to open the door and then introduce you!"

Camilla groans. "Mabel!"

"Don't groan at me missy!"

Camilla giggles as Mabel sticks on her fake moustache and opens the door.

"Mabel?" Dipper raised an eyebrow as Mabel cleared her throat.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Pines. I want my daughter her before 12:00. Understood." Mabel lectures in a deep voice.

"Actually my curfew is at 10:00." Camilla corrected.

"Very well then 10:00. I'll leave you two to it but first..." Mabel reached behind the door and took out her camera. "Let me take a picture."

The couple groaned as Mabel took the picture.

"Oh come on guys! You two don't bite. Get closer. Dipper put your arm around her."

His arm invaded her space as her wrapped his arm around her petite frame. Camilla bit her lip and then smiled.

* * *

_Liberarmi_

The brunette read the name of the restaurant as she tried to brush off the bit of jealousy that was boiling through her.

Why was she jealous? Because there was a waiter that was obviously flirting with Dipper.

Camilla scoffed as the waiter attempted to show more cleavage.

"What would you like to drink?" She twirled her finger in her blonde locks as Dipper glanced at Camilla.

"Just a cup of water please."

"I was asking him."

"And I'm answering."

The blonde and the brunette exchanged glares before she turned her heel and stomped away.

Dipper let out a small chuckle as Camilla said something under her breath.

"She was... interesting."

"More like annoying if you ask me." She mumbled.

Dipper laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing besides the fact that you're all mad at that poor innocent waiter." He said.

"Oh excuse me that that puppy hating blonde was all over you."

"How do you know she hates puppies?"

"How do you she's a real blonde?"

"Fair point."

They both burst out laughing while they receive glances from the other tables. Some more annoyed than others.

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other.

The waiter cleared her throat as she broke the contact between the couple.

The look on the blonde's face was priceless.

Camilla muffled in a giggle while Dipper smiled at her.

"I got your drinks."

"Thank you for bring my date and I our drinks. I appreciate it." Dipper held in a laugh as he thanked her.

The glasses of water slammed onto the table as Camilla giggled madly.

"H-h-her f-face w-was p-priceless!" She shrieked happily.

Dipper intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her happiness.

Camilla blushed softly as butterflies flew in her stomach. The things he did to her.

* * *

"You have to be lying."

"Nope. That was all true."

"I can't believe I missed that. Do you still have the costume?" Camilla asked curiously.

"Even if I did I would never do anything like that again." Dipper answered.

She pouted. "But I really want to see you in that lamb costume."

After they had their dinner, they decided to take a walk around town to spare time. They still had about thirty minutes before Camilla's curfew so time needed to be killed somehow.

"My lamb costume and song will stay a mystery to you."

She gasped. "There's a song! Oh Dipper now you have to show me!"

"Sorry Cam but that will never happen."

"Cam?"

"A small nickname I may or may not given you."

She giggled. "I like it. It makes me sound dangerous."

"No I don't think it does."

"Whatever."

The wind past her shoulders and hummed in her ear as she shivered. She rubbed her forearm while she breathed in the cold.

Dipper suddenly took off his blazer and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

"You know, since you came up with a nickname for me it will only be fair if I do the same for you."

Camilla pretended to think as he waited nervously.

"I got it!"

"Well what is it?"

"It depends. Will I get to see you in a lamb costume?"

"No you will not."

"Okay then I guess you won't know."

Dipper stared at her before he began to tickle her. Almost instantly did she burst into laughter.

"S-stop! W-we're in t-t-the middle o-of a s-s-sidewalk." She said between giggles.

"Never stopped me before."

"F-fine I'll t-t-tell you!"

Dipper smirked. "I win."

"For now." She said breathlessly.

"Sure. Now tell me."

"Dip."

"Dip?"

"A small nickname I may or may not have given you." She mocked.

"I like it. I think?"

She gasped. "Ouch Pines. That hurt, but not as much as these heels do."

Camilla reached down and took off her heels. "There. Much better."

"So you're really going to walk bare foot for the rest of the evening."

"Why not?"

"Um broken glass. We have very dangerous litter."

"Well I can't fly so..."

He smiled. "Get on."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Camilla jumped onto his back and ruffled his hair.

"Giddy on up horsey." She said in her best southern accent.

Dipper laughed as he neighed and began to gallop.

The couple hoped they didn't wake anyone up with their laughter that echoed through the empty streets.

* * *

"Thanks for the amazing yet hilarious evening."

"I should be thanking you."

Camilla smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She then got on her tip toes and returned the favor.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dipper watched as she walked into her house and out of the cold. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Dip and Cam." He whispered happily as he made his way home.

* * *

**So much fluff in this chapter that I think I might explode with feels!**

**I don't own Forbidden Fantasy, Victoria Secret does. It smells really good but seriously though who names the perfumes. **

**The name of the Italian restaurant is actually an Italian word! It's a clue for upcoming chapters so just translate that and you have a clue.**

**#Dipilla **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

******Hola amigos! How's it going?**

******How are my friends doing? *wiggles eyebrows and smiles creepily* **

******God, I've been having the best day ever and I don't need to ruin it by being weird. Let's just get on with the story...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Is it tax free?" The customer asked.

"Yeah..." Dipper answered distantly as he smiled towards Camilla who was struggling with some random lady.

"So if I purchase two of these shirts then the third one will be-"

Dipper lost the male's voice as he looked at Camilla. The lady kept yelling as Camilla's eyebrows furrowed. He could make out some words but others he couldn't. Something about postcards being a rip off. The lady got some postcards a literally shoved them onto her face before walking out.

"Um... sir?"

"Huh?"

"Well I was asking about-"

"Yeah. One second please."

Dipper left the customer in a confused state as he walked away and made his way to Camilla. She stared at him and laughed once he realized what he had done.

He turned around but the customer was already talking to Mabel. He shrugged, his lost.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. Never thought that Dipper out of all people will leave a customer. Such a terrible employee." She teased.

He laughed. "Well you know me and my amazing employee skills" He smirked. "What happened with that customer?"

Camilla groaned. "Don't even get me started."

"What happened?"

"The lady started to complain about the prices for the postcards but I tried to explain that she was looking at the wrong price. She didn't even let me say anything before she started to shove postcards at my face. And then she stomped out of here like she owned the place. I mean who does that!" She said all in one breath.

"People who have nothing better to do but to complain about postcards."

Camilla smiled but then frowned. It was as if she remembered something. She closed her eyes and then quickly opened them.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Dipper brushed it off and then looked at her. "So... about last night?" He questioned.

"What about last night?"

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "What does this make us?" He stared at her, waiting.

"I was hoping something more." She replied nervously as she bit her lip softly.

He smiled cheekily. "Well, consider yourself my girlfriend." He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll consider but none of those stupid nicknames like _babe _or _sweetheart._ Okay?"

"Way to ruin the moment." He teased.

"Shut up!" She shrieked as she punched him playfully.

They both laughed. "You can still call me Cam. I like it."

"I guess I'm okay with Dip." He told her. "Ice-cream?"

"You don't even have to ask. Come on." She took his hand and pulled him out of the shack.

* * *

Giggles filled the room while pillows were thrown. Nothing better than a girls' sleepover on a Saturday night.

Mabel insisted Camilla to come. After all, she was technically dating her brother.

"So Camilla... have you seen Dipper shirtless yet? Does he have a six pack?" Grenda questions as Camilla blushes.

"Oh my god! She's blushing!" They all giggled while Camilla took a pillow and covered her face.

"Have you!?" They shrieked in unison.

"Guys. We've literally been dating for a day." She argued.

"We don't know how fast you guys move." Candy said as Mabel and Grenda laughed while Camilla continued to blush.

"You people are ignorant." She said as she ate another popcorn.

Mabel scoffed. "All we're saying is if you like his physical appearance."

"Since when does asking about six packs involve physical appearance. And isn't weird talking about your brother like that?"

"I'm not asking the questions." She argued.

"Asking or not, its weird either way."

"Yeah. It is" Camilla and Mabel made faces at each other as they threw pillows.

"But in all seriousness-"

"Mabel you can't be serious." Mabel pouted as the girls giggled.

The door shook as someone knocked.

"GO AWAY! GIRLS ONLY!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel." The voice groaned. "This is my room also." The voice said. There was no mystery to who that voice belonged to.

"Dipper!" She whined. "You're ruining my GOS!"

"Your what?" Camilla asked.

"I'll explain later." She told as she stuffed her face with popcorn.

"Mabel! Open the door." He said a little louder while he knocked again.

Mabel groaned as she positioned herself to stand up but failed. She looked at Candy and Grenda but they were to busy looking through a magazine. The twin turned her head and looked at Camilla as if she were telling her to open the door.

Camilla rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll get it."

Mabel smiled. "Thank you!" She sang.

Camilla rolled out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Hey Dip." She said while she heard Mabel giggle about something.

Dipper looked at her. Her hair was up in a high ponytail while her arms sat on her hip. She was wearing some red shorts with an over sized grey T-shirt. He suddenly felt hot.

"Miss me already." She smirked.

He laughed. "I came for my charger."

"Ah yes. You teens and your technology obsession."

She turned around and walked over to his bed. "Where is it?"

"Top drawer. To your left."

"So where you sleeping?" She asked as she handed him the charger.

"Soos and I are crashing downstairs. He invited his two friends over. We're going to watch a movies and joke around. Maybe some pranks. You know typical guy stuff."

"Typical guy stuff?"

"Yeah you know, things guys do that girls can't. Like pranking."

"So you're saying girls can't prank."

Dipper's eyes widened. "N-no I d-didn't mean t-that." He stuttered.

"What did you mean then?"

"Yeah Dipper. What did you mean?" Mabel chimed as she hopped onto her feet and stood behind Camilla.

"Coming Soos!" He yelled.

Camilla grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I bet you _guys_ can't win a prank war against us girls."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Now this caught his attention.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't survive the night."

The brunette laughed. "Your on."

"You sure you want to do this. Don't want to get your hair messed up." He teased.

She glared at him as Mabel scoffed.

"Watch out Pines. Don't get too cocky."

He stepped closer. "Don't worry I won't."

"Four on four. First team to get fully pranked, looses. Losing team has to pay for everything the winning team wants for an entire week. "

"Fine by me. May the best win."

"Don't worry we will!" Camilla shouted as she shut the door.

Candy and Grenda looked at her.

"Do they really think they can beat us?" Candy questioned.

"Boys have to big of an ego." Mabel explained.

Grenda laughed. "Well what are we still doing here let's plan this thing out!"

"They can talk the talk but let's see them walk the walk."

"And while they're walking they'll crash and burn."

They all laughed. "I think we're the ones with a big ego." Camilla said.

"Probably but we're still going to win."

The girls once again laughed before walking downstairs.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**PRANK WAR!**

**I needed to add something fun to this story because later on I have _special events _planned out. Also I made Dipilla official so yeah.**

**Who do think will win?**

**Team Girls or Team Boys (Guys).**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick note: ****A reviewer asked if the story will go back to its dark/mysterious thing. The answer is yes. I have this WHOLE story planned. Just one more relaxing chapter(this one) and then we're back on our route. I may or may not have a surprise or two in this chapter. *wink wink***

**ANYWAYS! Before I start I have a joke about cats. Never mind just kitten.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**WARNING: There is a swear word in this. Remember! This is rated T.**

* * *

So apparently the friends Soos invited over were two high school dropouts who worked at the town's mini-mart. Dexter. He was tall and skinny. His hair flew in wild black curls. And Zane. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either. His hair was dyed green while it styled in a Mohawk.

"Who knew high school dropouts were so cute." Mabel whispered into Camilla's ear while she smiled whimsically towards Dexter and Zane

"Ew! No Mabel." Camilla hissed back.

"You just don't see the beauty because you're taken." Just at that moment Dexter burped loudly.

"What beauty?" She asked disgusted.

Mabel stared at them. She tilted her head and then made a weird face before facing Camilla again.

"Yeah. Never mind." Mabel turned her heel and walked back upstairs to go get Grenda and Candy.

They were both upstairs because apparently Candy felt insecure about her pajamas which only consisted of a pair of grey sweat pants and a purple tank top with a pink fork. Grenda then went up stairs to see what was taking so long and now Mabel left.

Camilla was left sitting on the sofa watching the guys talk about something.

She watched how Dipper ran his fingers through his hair while Soos explained something. She could only make out some words like pillow and eggs?

Dipper turned his head and looked at her.

"Your team left you already?" He smirked.

"No they're just getting the... essentials to kick you guys' butt." She said quickly.

_Hurry up Mabel!_

"Yeah okay."

"It's true. We are always a step ahead." Camilla retorted as she glanced towards the staircase.

"Really? One step ahead."

She nodded.

Dipper suddenly yanked her legs off the sofa and threw her onto his shoulder. Her shrieks and giggles filled the room as he ran around the living room. She held on to his t-shirt as he pinned her onto the sofa which brought him down also.

"One step ahead." Camilla whispered into his ear.

Dipper shivered. "One step ahead." He repeated.

"You two a thing or...?" Zane questioned as he motioned towards their position.

Before they could answer a cheery voice came from the stairs.

"Of course they're a couple! My baby brother found his one and only." Mabel shrieked as Grenda and Candy nodded furiously behind her.

"Baby brother?" Camilla asked with a smile on her face.

Dipper groaned. "We don't have to go into detail."

Mabel and Camilla giggled.

"Anyway... everyone understand the rules?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Let's start."

And with that said they all ran their separate ways.

* * *

Camilla hid behind the counter. She tapped her fingers anxiously as she waited for someone to walk through the door. A bowl of punch on the top of the door was a cliché prank but it might just work.

Suddenly two high pitched screams echoed through the house.

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PRANKED!" A voice yelled loudly. Was it Dexter?

Camilla crawled over to the door and peeked through the crack while she tried not to rock the bowl of punch.

She saw Mabel and Candy walk downstairs while Dexter followed behind laughing madly.

"These were my favorite pajamas!" Mabel shrieked as wiped off some yolk off her face.

They were both covered in raw eggs while the eggshell stuck in their hair.

"I deserve a victory soda." Dexter said cheerfully as he walked over to the door.

Camilla's eyes widened as she stood up and ran to the other side of the room. The door opened and almost instantly the bowl fell onto his head.

"_What the hell!?_" He yelled.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED!" Camilla mocked and smiled victoriously.

She turned her heel and walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a soda, then handed it to him.

"You can still have a victory soda if it makes you feel better."

Dexter shrugged. He took the soda and took a long sip.

"That'll be one fifty." She smirked and then left the room.

* * *

Dipper heard a splash of liquid which was soon followed up by a yell and giggles. Well sounds like someone's been prank.

"Look dude, someone left smoothies for us." Soos made his way towards the kitchen counter and took the straw.

"Why would someone leave smoothies?" Dipper's eyes widened. "SOOS WAIT!"

A pop sound was followed by Soos' face being covered in smoothie. Ah yes, the balloon in the smoothie prank.

"Soos that was meant for the girls." Zane whined as he crawled from under the table.

"You were there the whole time?" Dipper asked.

"Obviously." He answered cockily.

"So why didn't you stop Soos?"

"It was too funny." He argued.

Dipper stared blankly at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't worry feisty. I-" He pointed to himself. "-will now go prank the girls."

Zane walked towards door but before he could make it out a pair of hands smacks a pie onto his face.

"Three down, one more to go." A voice spoke.

"Cam?" Dipper asked.

"What can I say I'm just that good." She bragged as she entered the kitchen.

"I didn't even know we had pie." Zane said as he licked his upper lip. "Blueberry... yum."

Camilla stared at him. Were all high school dropouts like this?

"Well you pranked two out of four of us."

"Right. Zane pranked Soos."

"On accident." Dipper argued.

"Actually it wasn't an accident dude. I could've stopped him if I wanted to but it was too damn funny." Zane chuckled.

Dipper glared at him. "Not helping."

Camilla rolled her eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. _Boys, s_he thought.

"So it's only you and Dipper right?"

"And Grenda." She added.

"Where is Grenda?" Dipper asked curiously.

"I don't know." She said simply. "Somewhere."

"You're trying to distract me huh?"

"No."

"Yeah you are. Grenda send you down here so you can distract me while she gets everything ready for the prank."

"You're paranoid." Camilla told him.

"She probably expects me to walk out in five minutes."

"Sure."

"Well you know what? How about I put a flaw in your plan and walk out right now?"

She motioned towards the door. "Go ahead."

He walked to the door and just like Zane, a pair of hands smacked a plate of whipping cream onto his face.

"You're to predictable Dip." Camilla said laughing.

Dipper stood there as Grenda walked into the kitchen and high fived Camilla.

Zane walked over to him and slid his finger down Dipper's face.

"Why did he get whipped cream?" He whined as he licked his finger.

"That's not the point." Camilla grumbled.

"Whipped cream is life." He told her.

"The point is-" She said easily. "-WE WON THE PRANK WAR!" She ran around the kitchen then took Dipper's hand into hers and spun him around.

"We won the prank war. We won the prank war. Who won the prank war? We won the prank war." Grenda and Camilla sang happily.

"Whipped cream to the face isn't exactly a prank." Dipper announced as he wiped off some cream.

"And yet you have whipped cream on your face."

Dexter, Mabel, and Candy ran into the kitchen with different facial expressions. Mabel and Candy were happy while Dexter was disappointed.

All the girls jumped up and down excitedly as they shrieked.

"This," Camilla said as she stopped jumping and stared at the girls, "is too girly for me."

"Soften up." Mabel told her. "We could get free ice-cream for the rest of the week, you know."

She shrugged before turning to Dipper.

"If it makes you feel better," She started as she walked over. "I love whipped cream."

Camilla kissed his right cheek.

"It's sweet." She then kissed his left cheek, sending shivers through out is entire body. "It's all sweet."

Dipper smiled. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he brought up his other hand to his face. He wiped a handful of whipped cream of his face and smirked.

Camilla jerked back. "You ruined the moment!" She shrieked as she looked down at her t-shirt which was now covered in whipped cream.

"I was aiming at your face but I guess that'll do."

"At least I'm not covered in egg." She told him as she motioned towards Mabel and Candy.

They all laughed while Mabel and Candy glared at them.

"You guys want a hug?" Mabel asked extending her arms widely.

With that said they all ran out of the kitchen laughing madly as Mabel and Candy chasing after them.

* * *

"You failed." Gideon said sternly.

"I didn't fail." The voice quivered.

"You had a month. You have him where I want him and yet you won't bring him to me." He said coldly.

"I didn't fail!" The voice shrieked. "I just need more time."

"What's that smell?" Another voice asked.

"Whipped cream and eggs."

Gideon sighed. "Both of you are getting off task."

"I've done my part." The second voice argued. "I just can't finish because _she_," He pointed, "won't do her part!"

"You do realize that after you're done, Gideon's finished with you. He doesn't need you."

"I am just as important to him as you are."

"You're just a puppet."

"Enough." Gideon interrupted.

"You're just jealous because he actually likes me."

"You _asshole_."

"I said ENOUGH!" Gideon yelled. "Both of you need to stop acting like this or else we'll never finish this."

"I don't want to finish this." She whispered.

Gideon turned his head. "Brandon. Leave."

"But I-"

"I said leave." He demanded.

Brandon stared at her for the last time before walking out and slamming the door.

"Now. Do we have a problem sugar plum?"

"Yes we do." She took in a deep breath. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Gideon chuckled. "We've been over this."

"I know but-"

"No buts. I'll give you more time."

She looked up.

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Do you want me to bring him myself?" Gideon challenged.

"No." She answered quickly. "I'll bring him."

He smiled. "Good girl."

She sighed, wiping her tear away with the back of her hand.

She had three weeks.

Three weeks before everything came crashing down.

* * *

**And we are back on our mystery/dark theme thing.**

**There will be a couple swear words in upcoming chapters. I won't put in the F bomb, that's for sure. That word is too strong and slightly uncomfortable for me to read. Am I the only one? No, yes, maybe...**

**I'm not really good with pranks so the pranks were really, really stupid. **

**The bowl of punch was cliché, the balloon in the smoothie was from Big Time Rush, and the pie/whipped cream to the face was from cartoons.**

**...**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review any thoughts you had for this chapter.**

**#Dipilla**

**REVIEW! ^*^**


End file.
